Nameless Love
by melsbenoists
Summary: Quinn Fabray never thought this would be the outcome of that night. She never thought she would be falling for a boy she didn't even know, a boy who is even more messed up that her. Fabrevans. Give it a chance, better than it sounds, With Klaine.
1. Prologue

**So this is basically just a mini-tiny-little prologue to see if you guys would ever even think of reading this. I pretty much got this idea after the Rocky Horror episode after Sam confessed his self esteem issues to Finn. What if they were a lot worse than anyone let on?**

Quinn Fabray didn't know how she got here. With a 18 year old blonde haired, blue eyed gorgeous boy crying in her arms. She had convinced herself it wasn't this bad, that he wasn't this bad. Every time he called she just told herself this boy just had too much on his plate and that when football, or school, or even his family started to settle down then he would too. But when she answered the phone that night she defiantly didn't expect this to happen. Maybe she should have ignored it, maybe she should have told him they were closed, no, he needed her, and as much as she didn't want to admit it she needed him.

**Please let me know if you would read this. it probably wont be up for a while, most likely mid-way or after my current Fabrevans fic. also if you haven't read it check out my current Fabrevans fic Life In A Glass House.**


	2. Not good enough

**Hellooo everyone. I just really wanted to get this chapter out, and my next chapter for Life in Glass Houses should be out within the next week, I just have to clean up a few things and send it to my Beta, once everything is good I'll post it up here for you all.**

**I hope you like this story, it's a bit darker and more serious than most of my fics, but I really wanted to write a darker fic, I hope you enjoy it, also Blaine. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did than Sam and Quinn won't split up in the back nine episodes and Jesse will be with Rachel.**

"Hello and welcome to Teen Prevention Hotline. My name is Quinn, what can I help you with this evening?" Quinn Fabray recited the scripted greeting one of the guidance counselors wrote when they agreed to sponsor this program. You might think it's weird that Quinn Fabray, cheerio Capitan, and now the Junior Class President, would be volunteering at a Teen Prevention Hotline, but this had been her idea.

Forgotten by most Lima, Ohio residents was that a certain Michael Fabray. Michael was Quinn's older brother. He was 5 years older than her and had committed suicide during his junior year of high school. Quinn always thought her and her brother had a great relationship. He was the sweetest brother a girl could ask for and after he killed himself Quinn promised she would do something to help other kids who had emotional problems. She never wanted another family to feel what she felt the day she walked into Michael's room and found him on his bed, an empty bottle of pills in his hand.

So when she was elected to be class president, making a teen prevention hotline was her first act as president. She had walked into the Ms. Pillsbury's office and asked if she would sponsor the program, when she agreed they took it to Principle Figgins and asked him for his approval, he said he would let them do the program as long as they get eight student volunteers and two adult volunteers. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had immitigably agreed to volunteer along with a few cheerios, and thankfully Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury agreed as well.

That was how Quinn Fabray got here, currently telling a young girl by the name of Beth that cutting yourself is no way to get through the tough things in life and that she needs to stop. She seemed to be getting through to her.

The night moved on and like always Quinn felt a sense of warmth as she helped yet another student with their problems. It was currently ten o'clock and most of the volunteers had left, leaving Quinn with Mr. Schuster. "Quinn it's time to go." Mr. Schuster said as Quinn hung up with another student. She smiled at Mr. Schue and nodded her head.

"Sure. I have to wait for my mom to pick me up though. Our other car is in the shop so she has to drive me everywere now." Quinn explained.

"Are you sure Quinn? I could give you a ride if you really need one." Will didn't really feel comfortable with leaving the young girl here by herself.

"I'm sure Mr. Schu, my mom should be here any moment now." Quinn smiled, trying to convince her teacher that everything would be fine.

"Okay. Just call if you need anything. I'm going to lock the door behind me on the way out so no one can come in here after I leave. See you tomorrow Quinn." Will grabbed his things and said goodbye as he left the room.

"Bye Mr. Schu." Quinn waved as Mr. Schuster left to go home. A few minutes later she got a call from her mom saying she'd be a work a bit later and that she'd pick Quinn up in an hour. Quinn debated on calling Mr. Schuster to take her home but she decided against it, the door was locked so no one could get in, plus she could finish some homework she started in between calls. Suddenly the phone at her station rang, she didn't know if she should answer it. The hotline was supposed to be closed by now and it could be a creep watching her, but if she didn't answer the person on the other line might end up like her brother. By the fourth ring Quinn stood up and answered the call. "Hello, this is Quinn at Teen Prevention Hotline." She could hear deep breathing on the other line but no one spoke up. "Is someone there?" She questioned, no one answered. "I'm going to hang up if you don't answer me." She threatened, as she pulled the phone away to put it back down on the receaver a deep, strained voice came over on the other line.

"Don't go," They said. "Please."

"who is this?" Quinn questioned. They didn't say anything back. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Is there something I can help you with?" She tried to sound as soothing and concerned as possible.

"I did it again." The person answered. Quinn had a confused expression on her face. Before she could ask what _it_ was the person on the other line continued. "I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself. If I didn't eat those fucking cool ranch Doritos then everything would be fine. But I could feel the fat forming, I couldn't stand it, I had to do it."

"What, what did you do?" Quinn questioned.

"I only did it because I saw her again today. She didn't even look at me, her eyes passing over my head like I was a ghost. And I just kept thinking maybe… maybe," they let out a sigh. "And then I went home and he just kept drilling me. You have to do better in school, how will you start this week if you're failing every class. Do better son, don't disappoint me!" Quinn could hear the boy on the line start to breath heavy, if she wasn't mistaken he was crying. "I'm never good enough. Never fucking good enough. Not for him, not in football, not for her. No one care. No one fucking cares." Quinn could feel the tears start to slip down her cheek, she wanted nothing more than to go through the phone and hold the boy on the other line.

"I care. Please, tell me you're name. I can help you if you just tell me who you are." Quinn pleaded, this boy seemed so broken and Quinn just wanted to help him.

"I have to go." He said suddenly.

"No please, don't. Just tell me your name." Quinn begged, but she never got an answer because the phone was suddenly dead. Quinn pulled the phone away from her, starring at it bewildered. She needed to find this boy and help him.

A streak of light shined behind her and Quinn notieced her mother had arrived. She put the phone back and grabbed her things, locked the door and got into her mothers car.

"How did everything go tonight Quinn?" Judy Fabray asked her daughter when she got in the care. "Help anyone?"

"I hope so." Quinn answered quietly, she couldn't get the boy off her mind.


End file.
